1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a turn around or return for escalators or moving walks, which utilize a handrail band guided over a balustrade via rolling element bearings.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
In escalators, the handrail is turned around or reversed, in the escalator end regions, via rolling element bearings attached at the balustrade in order to maintain an even tension in the handrail and to not increase the wear of the rubber, that is not to increase the temperature of the handrail and to ensure the operational smoothness or easy running of the handrail.
Prior art Swiss Patent No. CH-PS 484 824 discloses a handrail turn around guide which fulfills the previously noted requirements. The handrail turn around guide is comprised of a plurality of rollers, subsequently arranged in the direction of movement of the handrail, which are releasably connected with each other in a chain type manner via side bars, with the rollers serving to support the handrail. The axle bolts utilized for journalling the rollers and the side bars or splice members, utilized for connecting the rollers, are joined by releasable expander rivets.
The disadvantage of the previously described handrail turn around guide resides therein that for the exchange or removal of the rollers, the side bars and the expander rivets, must be removed, which in turn leads to relatively long assembly times. In addition, the chain type band separates into two parts, upon the removal of a roller, which additionally complicates the assembly.